<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so sick of running as fast as I can by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688628">so sick of running as fast as I can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Australian Rules Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jogging, Protein, Writing Exercise, exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of his never-ending gruelling running sessions, Nathan Buckley runs into his mortal enemy from a long time ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so sick of running as fast as I can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat poured out from Nathan Buckley as he jogged along barefoot on the hot tarmac that had been baking in the 38 degree heat. </p><p>His shoes had fallen away in tatters a few kilometres ago and Bucks had just decided he'd rather risk tetanus than break in a new pair.</p><p>When he passed by the new protein supplement place, a man leaped out in front of him and caused Bucks to come to a complete stop, halting his momentum.</p><p>"Whoa, watch it!" Bucks panted, annoyed. He had lost his train of thought.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Rob Lowe," the man said, "You might know me from such shows as..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are," Bucks grumbled.</p><p>"Oh great!" Rob said, excitably. </p><p>"We've met," Bucks deadpanned sourly.</p><p>"Have we?" Rob asked, confused and scratching his chin.</p><p>"The winner's circle?" Bucks reminded him, "You intruded on our victory song?"</p><p>Rob stared. "I don't know what you mean."</p><p>"Never mind," Bucks said, dismissively. "What do you want." </p><p>"Well, okay, so I see you're out jogging which you might think keeps you healthy..." Rob paused for dramatic effect. "But at what cost?"</p><p>Bucks just stared at him.</p><p>"Now, this protein supplement," Rob said, producing a package from his pocket, "You just need to eat one a day..."</p><p>Bucks glared at Rob angrily. "Fuck you Rob Lowe I will eat whatever protein bar I want to," and he darted away, running faster than before, leaving Rob Lowe standing in the street, open mouthed, gobsmacked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>